


Ambition

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel waited and watched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

Azazel had followed Shaw only for Shaw’s vision of mutant kind ruling the world that was safe for mutants. As he watched Shaw’s protégée float out of the submarine with Shaw’s dead body, Azazel didn’t immediately teleport out of the area, waiting to see what happened. 

He prided himself on knowing where to be at the right time and what path to walk. His years as part of the Soviet’s mutant program had taught him which people would give him what he wanted. So Azazel waited and watched

This mutant, Erik, was powerful, seeming to easily catch and hold a hundred missiles without any strain. His speech indicated he followed Shaw’s path of mutant supremacy, the only path Azazel knew would ensure their survival. When Erik called for them to follow him, Azazel stepped forward, knowing this was the right path. 

Only power, righteousness and strength would give Azazel the future he wanted. This mutant, now calling himself Magneto, would shape the world into their desires.


End file.
